


Fallen

by Entireoranges



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Episode: s02e25 Resolutions, F/M, It's a type of poem, Pantoum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: She told him no, insisted on keeping boundaries, but that's easier said then done...





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Only really works if Voyager doesn't come back quite as soon as it did in the episode... Inspired by The Moody Blues lyric **"The indestructible has broken down."** from I Just Don't Care

The indestructible has broken down  
Walls and boarders erected  
Around her sense of self  
Right is right, wrong always wrong

Walls and boarders erected  
In attempt keep structure in chaos  
Right is right, wrong always wrong  
Feelings no matter how personal buried 

In attempt keep structure in chaos  
While he inch by inch splinters through  
Feelings no matter how personal buried  
Separation must be followed, respected

While he inch by inch splinters through  
And she knows she's losing but  
Separation must be followed, respected  
Finally she falters as lips press together

And she knows she's losing but  
Around her sense of self  
Finally she falters as lips press together  
The indestructible has broken down


End file.
